


Only Dreaming

by Minos_TT



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT





	Only Dreaming

Only Dreaming

“给。”横山说，从大衣口袋里掏出一个半湿的纸袋，不由分说地塞进村上手里。纸袋中是一个还冒着热气的肉包，滚烫的温度温暖了村上被冻得通红的手，他分不清手中的温暖是来自食物还是横山的体温。蒸汽沾湿了纸袋，有一部分与肉包表面黏在了一起，村上小心翼翼地揭开它们，但还是带下了一大块面皮。  
“侯君不吃吗？”村上问，双手捧住那随处可见的便利店肉包，用虎牙咬下了一小块。  
“在这儿呢。”横山说着，从另一边的口袋里掏出一只相同的纸袋，粗鲁地撕开，一口就吃了一半。  
村上往金发少年的身边靠了靠，这是个寒冷的冬夜，早就过了晚饭时间，饥饿让他愈发冷了起来，尽管穿了厚厚的防风外套，仍然冻得浑身发抖。  
他们并排靠在公园门口的栏杆上，沉默得吃起了手中的食物。横山吃得很快，三口就解决了手掌大的肉包，连纸袋上的面皮也吃了个干净，随后将纸袋揉成了一团。相比之下，村上吃得就慢了些，只有小口吃才能让绞痛的胃部好受些，但毕竟是青春期的少年，一只肉包远远不能满足空虚的胃，很快他也解决了手中的食物。  
“走吧。”横山耐心地等他吃完才从栏杆上跳了下来。他没有戴手套，白皙的手指已经被寒风吹得失去了血色，显得更白了，路灯将他同样惨白的脸染成了黄色。  
村上跟着横山绕过栏杆，走上一条没有路灯的小道，两边的公寓楼挨得很近，但漆黑的窗户里一点人气都没有，安静得过分的环境让村上很有些不自在，只好随意扯了个话题，希望与横山聊聊天能驱散心中的不安。  
“今天老师的脾气可不太好。”  
“Hina又被说了一通吧。”横山漫不经心地接了话，他比村上高出半个头，步子自然也迈得大一些，村上加快脚步也跟不上，总是落后半步。横山回过头，正好看到村上差点被一块横在路中央的广告牌绊倒，急忙伸手一拉，村上失去了重心，向前倒进了横山怀里。  
“真抱歉，侯君。”村上嘟囔道。横山轻轻叹了口气，却没有放开村上的手腕，就这么牵着他往前走，同时有意识地放缓了脚步。  
“Hina酱就是这么笨手笨脚的，才老是被骂。”横山半心半意地责怪道，他有一双细长的眼睛和向上撇的眉毛，让他的眉眼显得特别英挺，同时也有点凶狠，要不是村上足够了解他，刚才那句话简直就像真心的责怪。  
“才没有呢。”村上回嘴，鼓起了脸颊。  
“装可爱也没用。”横山用空闲的手戳了戳村上的脸，后者忍不住破了功，将口中积攒的空气吐了出来，发出一声轻轻的“噗”。  
“候君也觉得这样很可爱吧？我上次照镜子的时候发现的，下次不如试试这种路线怎么样？”村上问，认真的表情有些好笑，由于长期缺乏睡眠，眼皮有点肿，精致的双眼皮也看不见了，但横山还是觉得那双仿佛能倒映出整片星空的棕色眸子亮得可爱。  
“Hina不适合可爱路线啦。”虽然心里早就接受了村上很可爱这个事实，但横山还是故意说着反话，一种酸溜溜的感觉涌上心头，“Subaru那种才叫可爱，瘦瘦小小的，歌也唱得好。”  
村上不说话了，他的刘海最近长了不少，遮住了大部分眉眼，也许是戳得难受，村上总是眯着眼，横山觉得他眯起的眼角有种说不清道不明的妩媚风情，一举一动也不知不觉地艳丽起来，当然这番话就算撕烂了他横山候隆的嘴，他也绝不会说出口的。  
“Subaru长得可爱，唱歌又好听，真好啊。”隔了好一会儿，村上才感叹道，“侯君也是，又高大又帅气。我就不行啦，老是找不到卖点。”  
横山的脸颊蹭了一下烫了起来，他毫不怀疑自己的皮肤已经涨成了红色，此刻他十分庆幸小路上没有路灯，这样村上就不会看见他害羞得脸红的样子了。开什么玩笑，要是让别人知道他因为Hina夸了一句“又高又帅”就脸红成这样，横山准会窘得跳东京湾。  
“说什么呢，Hina不也上了好多番组嘛。”横山试图安慰村上，“快些吧，要赶不上末班新干线了。”  
他们保持着牵手的动作，快步穿过几条狭窄的小路，这是横山发现的近道，比走大路要快上十分钟，每次他们赶时间时横山都会带村上走这条路。唯一的坏处是一路上都没有路灯，自从村上有一次被一跟铁棒绊倒摔青了右边膝盖，横山每次都会牵着他走，村上只象征性地抗议过一次。  
已经接近午夜，东京站中却还是人声鼎沸。照这个时间，他们回到大阪肯定要错过末班电车了。  
“Hina酱，明天是午后开始的工作？”横山在椅子上坐定，边将背包塞进座位底下边说。他们好不容易才找到两个并排的座位，其中一个还靠窗，横山侧过身，示意村上先坐进去。  
“恩，下午一点有个杂志取材，侯君也一起吗？”村上将外套拉链解开，脱下围巾和手套，他里面只穿了件V领毛衣，露出纤瘦的脖子和锁骨，少年的肤色不如横山那么白，透着健康的蜜色，像是被阳光亲吻过一般。  
“我也是。”横山强迫自己移开视线，尴尬地挠了挠鼻头，“回大阪就没电车了，Hina来我家吗？”  
“要是不麻烦的话。”村上感激地笑笑，横山老家还算在市区，就算从车站走回去也不过半小时的路程，总比村上要方便一些。每当回家晚了，横山总会邀请村上去自己家过夜。为了不吵醒明天还要上学的弟弟们，他们总是小心翼翼地挤在一张床上，单人床睡两个少年显得狭窄，两人只好蜷缩起身体，侧躺着睡觉，好在每天都奔波在东京和大阪之间，累得不行，再难受的姿势也能睡着。  
“什么时候麻烦过啊。”横山怎么也说不出那句诚实的邀请，只好拐着弯说，村上知道这就是同意了的意思。  
“谢谢你，侯君。”村上咧开嘴，笑得灿烂。他只比横山小半岁，但脸颊还没完全长开，五官小巧，像个女孩子似的，将那双圆溜溜的眼睛衬托得更大了，完全符合Hina这个可爱的昵称。村上笑起来的时候，有种少年特有的、毫无顾忌的气质，挤在一起的虎牙反射着车厢顶灯的白光，横山不止一次想碰碰它们，用手指戳一戳粉色的牙床。为了阻止自己继续胡思乱想，他只好悻悻地转开视线，藏在金发下的耳廓红了一片。  
新干线很快启动了，自由席车厢闹哄哄的，叫人无法好好休息，就算是精力充沛的少年，三小时下来也是腰酸背痛，两条腿仿佛都不是自己的。村上很快便打起了瞌睡，横山特地把靠窗的位子让给他，这样村上就能枕着窗台睡觉了。但不知为何，村上的脑袋总是会准确地找到横山的肩膀，碎发戳得横山的脖子痒痒的，像是有人不断挠他的心口，就算横山不是个神经质的人，也断然无法入睡了。  
与村上一起的时间总是过得飞快，难熬的三小时很快便过去了。闷热的车厢内开始响起到站广播，横山捏了捏村上的耳朵，将他叫醒，睡得迷糊的少年使劲蹭了蹭脑袋，把一头本就蓬松的头发弄得更乱了。横山忍不住伸手将一缕乱翘的发丝抚平，将在给一只小狗顺毛，唔，这毛也太扎手了。  
“回去再睡吧，Hina酱。”横山说，将两人的背包从座椅下面抽出来，一肩背一个，推着还在揉眼睛的村上走出了车厢。  
“嘶——好疼。”村上抱怨道，微微弯下腰，一手捶打着大腿，另一手胡乱在空中挥动了几下，似乎想抓住什么来保持平衡，横山实在看不过，只得把自己的手臂贡献了出去。  
“谁让你用那么奇怪的姿势睡觉？腿麻了也活该。”横山咕哝道，语气不自觉地严厉起来，他说不上自己在对什么生气，占据在他脑海的唯一想法就是把痛苦从村上脸上抹去。  
“睡着了的姿势我也控制不了嘛。”村上回答，也许是太疼，他的声音软绵绵的，与做节目时的聒噪很不一样。  
“都是你的道理。”横山叹了口气，见村上还是站不直，他索性蹲下身，用力敲了敲村上的大腿，然后上下摩擦了起来，“这条腿用力，不站直是好不了的。”  
村上嗯了一声，按横山说的用力站直身体，血液再次开始流通产生的酥麻感让他忍不住呻吟出声，但横山敲打的动作缓和了疼痛，他开始逐渐找回了双腿的感觉。  
“谢谢你，侯君。”村上说，活动了一下脚踝，针刺般的疼痛已经消退了，尽管肌肉仍胀得难受，但已经不妨碍行动了。  
“真拿你没办法。”横山也站起身，像哥哥那样揉了揉村上的头发。村上比他矮上一截，他一抬手刚好能够到村上的脑袋。横山是家中长子，对村上也不自觉地摆出哥哥的架势，好在后者也不在意，真的像个可爱的弟弟那般对他撒娇，横山虽不说出口，但心中的优越感却溢于言表，引来涉谷一句“甜到恶心”的评论。  
两人说话的当口，站台上的乘客已经散尽了，毕竟已经入了冬，夜风愈发凛冽，刮过皮肤很是刺骨。他们并肩往车站外走去，也许是太冷，村上挨得太近了一些，横山几乎能感到他的呼吸喷在自己的肩头。理智告诉横山，两个十八岁的少年不应该挨得这么近，但村上太暖和了，横山挣扎许久，最终还是没能推开他。

====================================================================

“你先上去，我去便利店买点东西。”横山把钥匙塞进村上手心，由于一直放在贴身裤袋里，小小的金属已经被他的体温捂热了。  
“这么晚了，去买什么？”村上皱了皱眉，凌晨的住宅区十分安静，让他不敢大声说话，“啊，该不会去买烟吧？”  
横山是抽烟的，村上一直知道，虽然横山不怎么在他面前抽，这让村上没来由地有些不满，好像对方把自己当成了小孩子。  
“去给某个睡觉前一定要喝牛奶的家伙买牛奶。”横山敲了敲村上的眉心，村上总想再长高一些，睡前的热牛奶必不可少，很不巧，横山家的牛奶昨天已经被弟弟们喝完了。  
村上突然有些不好意思起来，他看向了自己的脚尖，低声嘟囔了一句谢谢。  
“那拜托Hina酱把行李先拿上去，你知道我房间在哪儿吧？”  
“侯君真啰嗦，我又不是第一次来。”村上皱了皱鼻头，幽暗的走廊里，横山只能勉强分辨出他虎牙的反光。该死，横山又想触碰它们了。  
就跟之前无数次那样，横山在控制不住自己前移开了视线，逃也似地走出公寓。这里不是那种一轩家，而是廉价出租公寓，入口的照明坏了很久，要不是今夜月光清幽，横山非得摔个屁股着地不可。  
便利店离公寓倒不远，只需过一条马路。24小时营业的便利店招牌上写着“香烟”的字样，横山手脚麻利地拿了两盒1L装牛奶、几只卖剩下的面包，结账时顺手带上一包香烟。村上猜得没错，他的烟确实抽完了，今天他偷偷扔烟盒一定是被村上发现了，不知为何，横山抽烟总是瞒着村上，生怕后者不同意似的，简直像瞒着女朋友去阳台抽烟的可怜虫。横山长相成熟，店员连年龄都没问，很快他就拎着塑料袋走出了店门。横山啧了啧嘴，这时候来上一根该多好啊，但一想到村上还在等，他便忍住了烟瘾，一路小跑地回了家。  
“喏，给你，够热吗？”横山说，把温手的玻璃杯递给村上。  
“恩恩。”村上仰头咕嘟咕嘟喝起来，眼睛眯成一条缝儿，眉头紧紧纠在一起，像在喝药。其实他不爱喝牛奶，尤其是温牛奶，奶腥味让他犯恶心，但为了长高，这点痛苦算得了什么呢。  
杯子很快就空了，村上不轻易放弃的性格在这种小事上也发挥得淋漓尽致，当然，如果他的嘴角没有沾上白色奶渍的话，就更有男子气概了。  
“好了，去刷牙睡觉吧。”横山用指腹抹去了村上嘴角的奶渍，后者又用舌头舔了舔横山触碰的位置，粉色的舌尖看上去异常柔软，他们离得那么近，横山甚至能看见舌尖上突起的味蕾，闪烁着湿润的光。  
村上点点头，小心翼翼地钻下床。横山的房间很小，一张单人床就占据大部分空间，只有门口有一小块空间，但要站下两个少年还是显得挤。他们只能依次站起来，没轮到的那个就躺在床上等。  
横山洗了杯子，母亲在厨房给他留了条，第二天她是早班，横山得监督弟弟们准时上学，如此算来他最多只有三个小时可睡了。村上的虎牙刷起来很麻烦，必须用专门的小齿面牙刷，虽然还没出道，但他们也算在干偶像这门行当，保养好牙才能笑得帅气，因此他便在横山家留了一套刷牙工具。每次见到洗面台上属于村上的牙刷，横山总有种奇妙的感觉，说不上是优越感还是其他什么，他好像拥有了其他人都不曾知晓的村上，那是只属于他的，而他也不愿与任何人分享。横山在厨房等了一会儿，待浴室的水流声停了，才走了回去。  
“你该给闹钟换电池啦。”村上劈头盖脸地对跨进卧室的横山说，他已经窝在了床上，正在拨弄一只旧闹钟，指针走得十分吃力，好像下一秒就会停似的。  
“恩，明天提醒我。”横山漫不经心地回答，将棉被掀开一角，也挤了进来。  
“设几点？十点？”村上问，他们的工作是下午的杂志采访，可以悠哉地吃完午饭再出门。  
横山沉吟了一下，他要在七点起床，确保弟弟们准时上学，但要是将闹钟设在七点，就会不可避免地吵醒村上。他犹豫了两秒，最终还是点了点头，他决定让村上多睡一会儿。至于自己，反正在村上身边他也睡不着，索性就等到七点好了，横山想。  
村上很快设好了闹钟，他对这只电子闹钟的熟悉程度可能还胜过横山，后者自从初中毕业后就没用过它了。两人并排躺了下来，村上睡靠墙那一边，他小心翼翼地侧过身，尽量缩成一团，给横山让出更多的位置。现在是横山最紧张的时刻了，他也侧躺下来，与村上面对面，后者温暖的呼吸喷在他的额头上，吹起了一小撮柔软的金发。  
“晚安，Hina酱。”横山说，先闭上了眼睛，装出睡觉的样子。  
“晚安，侯君。”村上打了个哈欠，声音逐渐轻了下去，最后化成了一声舒服的叹息。  
横山闭眼等了一会儿，待村上的呼吸声平缓下来，海潮般的呼吸声告诉横山他已经睡着了。横山慢慢睁开眼，村上毫无防备的睡脸近在咫尺，极富特色的下垂眼闭上了，又黑又密的睫毛轻轻煽动着，像拍打着的蝴蝶翅膀。小而薄的嘴唇微张着，村上太累的时候就会张着嘴睡觉，横山发现微微分开的嘴唇十分吸引人，但这个想法听起来太变态了，横山不敢对任何人说。  
现在村上已经睡熟了，横山终于可以毫无顾忌地欣赏他的睡脸，他转动的眼球和舒展的眉眼，横山看得出了神，试图将这张睡脸印在自己的眼睛里，藏进自己的心里，再不让人瞧见。

====================================================================

回大阪的新干线并不都是美好的回忆。  
横山沉默地滑进座位，双手交叠着搁在膝盖上，十根手指紧紧扣在一起，他如此用力，本就白皙的皮肤更加看不出血色，透明得像个幽灵。这是个大风天，从早晨开始天气就阴沉沉的，乌云遮蔽了太阳，天空呈现出沉重的黑色，像葬礼的幕布，叫人喘不过气。横山深深吸了口气，两秒后才缓慢地呼了出来，他如此重复了几次，试图让砰砰乱跳的心脏平静下来。他脚边搁着一只巨大的背包，还有小型行李箱，过多的行李一直堆到走廊，后上车的乘客不慎撞了上去，肥胖的大叔咒骂了一句，横山这才抬起头，没有怨言地将背包塞进座位底下，给对方让出一条道。  
靠窗的村上低低咳嗽了一声，他裹着一件巨大的防水外套，肩膀太宽了，落到了上臂中间，让他显得更瘦小了，本就狭窄的脸颊几乎凹了进去，突出的眼睛布满血丝，简直像恶鬼一般。  
“要喝水吗？”横山问，拧开喝了一半的水瓶，往村上的方向推了推。  
“我不要。”村上回答，他的声音嘶哑得像一辈子没说过话似的，句尾逐渐轻了下去，仿佛骤然停顿的磁带。  
横山也不强求，将瓶口凑到嘴边，自己抿了一口，才又将盖子拧紧了。  
“Subaru已经到了吗？”村上开口道，他没有看横山，而是将目光投向窗外，黑压压的乌云翻滚得更剧烈了，看样子马上将会有一场风暴。  
“他昨天就走了，什么也没带。”横山说，指了指行李箱，“这些破玩意儿都是他的。”  
横山故意开了个玩笑，行李箱里装满了涉谷从中古店淘来的黑胶唱片，还有不同种类的吉他拨片、旧音乐杂志，这都是涉谷的宝贝，无论如何也不至于落个破玩意儿的下场。可惜的是，村上一反常态地没懂横山的笑话，他仍旧蜷缩在靠窗的座位里，看向窗外翻滚的云海，横山不知村上透过漆黑的天幕看到了什么。  
“今天我还能去你家借住吗？”村上问，声音轻得像在呢喃，横山不得不凑近才能听清。  
“当然了，今天那两个小祖宗合宿去了，妈妈也上晚班，没人管我们。”横山试图让凝滞的空气重新流动起来，“我们可以弄点啤酒来喝。”  
村上嗤笑了一声，横山从未觉得他嘴唇微扬的弧度如此安抚人心，从上车开始就不断紧张跳动的心脏终于平静了一些，横山觉得自己总算能再次呼吸了。  
“我还有半年才满二十呢。”村上说，还是没回过头，横山只能从玻璃的倒影中勉强看清他微笑的表情。  
“反正只有我看见，没关系的。”横山凑得更近了一些，刻意压低了声音，几乎是对着村上的耳朵吹气。村上抖动了一下，横山看见倒影中的少年咬了咬嘴唇，眉心的褶皱透出些许无奈。他们的目光在空中相遇了，村上眨了眨眼，他们仿佛正在交换一个心照不宣的秘密，在厚厚的隔音玻璃中注视着对方。横山细长的眸子比窗外的天空更黑，但闪烁着光芒的黑色显得生机勃勃，像等待第一缕晨光的夜空，那是迈向新生的黑色，与村上此时的心情形成了鲜明对比。  
“……那你可得请客啊。”  
倒影中的横山笑了起来，灿烂的金发微微抖动了一下，惨白的顶灯打在上面，像跳动着的阳光。村上终于找回了四肢的感觉，凝固的血液再次开始流动，他深深呼吸了几次，顶在喉咙口的呕吐感逐渐消退了。横山体温总是比一般人低一些，但此刻贴着村上肩膀的身躯却温暖叫人不愿离开。  
列车缓缓开动了，报站员大概是关西人，说话节奏轻快，句尾上扬，带着关西腔的特征，虽然列车还没驶出东京，但就好像已经回了大阪似的。窗外终于下起了雨，豆大的雨点毫不留情地拍打在玻璃上，即使有隔音玻璃的阻隔，仍能听见轰鸣的雷声，一道可怕的闪电横贯天幕而过，将村上始终面向窗外的脸照得惨白。  
“Hina，你在看什么？”横山终于忍不住问出了这个一直梗在心口的问题，自始至终村上都没转过头来看他，这对村上来说太不寻常了。  
“在东京看到的暴雨这可能是最后一次了吧。”村上垂下了眼帘，现在横山即使在倒影里也看不见他的眼睛了。  
横山感到一阵难以言喻的酸涩从心口逐渐扩散至全身，村上的语气太平静了，平静得就像在阐述一个客观事实，横山听不得他这般语气，Hina总得要吵吵闹闹的才好。酸涩感已经冲上了眼眶，横山恨不得掰过村上的脑袋，让他别说胡话，像无数次安慰他那样蹭一蹭他的鼻尖，把不安和绝望从巧克力色的瞳孔中抹去，但在满员的新干线车厢中横山无法这么做。金发少年唯一能做的，也只是更用力地抵住村上的肩膀，趁没人注意，握住后者垂在大腿上的手，藏在座位的缝隙中，试图将自己的体温传递过去。双手交握后横山才发现，两人的掌心都布满了冷汗，同样冰凉的皮肤贴在一起，分不清是谁焐热谁。说到底，两倍的冰凉能变成一倍的温暖吗？  
总而言之，整个回程他们的手都紧握在一起，横山觉得自己的掌心真的微微热了起来。

====================================================

村上吸了吸鼻子，用毯子裹住自己，刚洗过的头发还没擦干，发梢挂着不少水珠，顺着裸露的脖子流进领口。初秋的夜晚已经有些凉意，被蒸干的水分带走了皮肤的热量，裹着毯子也无济于事，村上忍不住打了个寒颤。  
横山提着便利店塑料袋走进来，看见村上只穿一条内裤蜷缩在榻榻米坐垫上，不禁屏住了呼吸，脚下一个踉跄，险些摔倒。  
“你在人家客厅里干什么呢。”横山嘟囔道，拉过另一个坐垫，跪着将塑料袋中的啤酒一一拿出来，大概是走得太急，他热得满头是汗，几缕金发被汗水浸湿，粘在额头上。  
“刚洗完澡很热啊，晾干之后又懒得起身找衣服了。”村上撒娇般地说，鼓了鼓脸颊，这可恶的家伙一定知道横山对自己这副无辜的表情毫无招架之力，为了躲避抱怨才故意装出无辜的样子。  
“什么‘晾干’，你又不是衣服。”横山无奈地摇摇头，也坐了下来，习惯性地伸手揉了揉村上的头发。那段时间流行长发，村上蓄了半年，发梢终于长到了脖子根，他将它们染成了稍浅的棕黄色，现在已经褪了大半，变得东一块西一块的，像是被染坏了毛的小狗。  
“怎么连下酒菜都没有啊。”村上不打算继续讨论自己光着上身的理由，他拿起啤酒罐，仔细打量了一番，圆圆的眼睛透着好奇，横山这才反应过来村上是真的没喝过酒。  
“有那个闲钱买下酒菜，还不如多买一罐啤酒呢。你知道醋海带有多贵吗？”横山回答，刚学会喝酒的少年哪会理解下酒菜的妙处，“妈妈好像还留了味增酱菜，要吃吗？”  
村上撇撇嘴，他不爱吃味增酱菜，横山该是知道的。  
“明天你去找Subaru吗？”村上拉开了易拉罐，凑到鼻尖下闻了闻，廉价啤酒没多少香味，但对滴酒未沾的村上而言，麦芽味已十分刺鼻，闻上去那么苦的东西，到底有什么魅力？  
横山被问住了，的确，涉谷早走了一天，现在应该已经回了老家。按理说，他应该要把涉谷的行李送过去，但横山明白，涉谷先走一步并不是出于想早点回家之类的无聊理由，他只是无法在东京再待上一秒，横山肯定要是买不到新干线车票，涉谷可能会用两条腿走回去。横山害怕见到那样的涉谷，猫一样的眼睛死气沉沉，像两颗蒙上灰尘的玻璃珠，他该如何把一箱子的黑胶唱片和旧杂志交给涉谷呢？  
“不知道，大概吧。”横山最后只好含糊地回答，举起啤酒罐喝了一大口，试图逃避这个话题。  
“我觉得你该去，Subaru那么有才华，不能浪费了。”村上不打算放过横山，继续说了下去，“只不过那家伙是个石头脑袋，恐怕你得费一番功夫，可能还会被他揍一顿。”  
横山听不出村上话中的深意，后者的语气毫无波澜，除了因为啤酒太苦而皱起的眉头，他的表情几乎可以算是平静的，刻意修剪过的眉毛细细长长的，完全舒展开来，不知为何，横山突然极度想念村上修眉毛之前的样子，或者说，他开始想念起少年时的村上。  
“你不去吗？反正你回家也顺路，我可不想一个人被Subaru揍。”横山接了话，一方面他确实不想独自面对涉谷，另一方面他觉得要是让村上离开自己的视线，可能就再也找不到那个圆眼睛的少年了。  
“没必要吧，”村上舔了舔嘴唇，小巧的舌尖将嘴角的泡沫卷去，留下湿漉漉的痕迹，“还有好多事儿要忙呢，亲戚给介绍了不错的打工，明天我得去面试。”  
横山灌酒的动作停住了，村上说了什么？他才喝了半罐，不至于醉到幻听的地步吧，面试？  
“你要去干什么？”  
“面试打工啊。”  
横山猛地将啤酒罐砸在地板上，他太用力了，麦芽色的酒液溅了出来，在深色的木地板上十分明显。要是被母亲看到，肯定免不了被揪耳朵，但现在横山管不了这么多了，怒火窜上了头顶，酒精让他的脑袋轻飘飘的，当横山反应过来时，他已经压住了村上的膝盖，双手环住后者的脖子，拇指深深掐进了村上锁骨中间的凹陷。  
“你再说一遍。”横山几乎是从牙缝间挤出了这句话。  
“怎么了，Yoko，除了忘事儿你还耳背？”村上不紧不慢地调侃道，好像横山的手指没有紧紧掐住自己的脖子，薄薄的嘴唇轻轻向一边翘起，那是一个自嘲、不甘、遗憾的笑容，与村上尚且稚嫩的五官很不相配。  
“事到如今，你该不会不想干了吧？”横山没时间配他废话，金发少年恶狠狠地问，细长的眉眼本就凌厉，如今显得更可怕了，倒让村上想起第一次与横山相见的情景，对方也是这么一副生人勿近的可怕表情，那时候村上不怕，现在就更不会怕他了。  
“不是我不想干，是没有干的机会了。”村上回答，不知是喝醉了还是横山掐得太紧，他的脸颊逐渐呈现出深粉色。  
“你让我把Subaru劝回来，自己却撂手不干了？”横山咬牙切齿地说，村上为何能如此事不关己？他真想好好给村上一拳，把平静的面具打碎，逼出那个爱哭鬼Hina酱，他能对付哭哭啼啼的村上，但面前这个一脸平静的家伙却陌生得让他害怕。  
“侯君。”村上叫了多年前他给横山起的昵称，这个称呼横山很久没有听到了，那时候村上还会坚持睡前一杯牛奶，喝了这么多年，村上的身高虽不及横山，但好歹超过了涉谷，现在想来可能还真的跟他锲而不舍地喝牛奶有关。横山无法相信，那个锲而不舍的村上竟会说出这般丧气话。  
“跟我一起去找Subaru吧。”横山闭了闭眼，用尽量温和的语气说，“没什么大不了的，从头再来就是了。”  
如果是十六岁的村上，他肯定就相信横山了，但二十岁的村上有太多可以失去的东西了，无法再闷头只顾向前了。  
“Subaru的才华就是干这一行的。”村上说，冰凉的指尖轻轻覆上了横山的手，“你能想象他抡榔头的样子吗？那种才华总有一天会发光的。当然啦，Yoko也是，我还从没见过比你更有趣的家伙呢。”  
他又改口叫Yoko了，横山不无遗憾地想，村上柔软的指尖好像有种魔力，让他颤抖的手平静了下来，掐着村上脖子的力道也慢慢放轻了。  
“Hina也很有魅力啊。”横山自己都觉得这句安慰太过苍白，他想说的太多，比如村上有他见过的最吸引人的眼睛，村上笑得皱成一团的样子比最可爱的贵宾犬还要可爱，乱七八糟的虎牙为他增添了一分平易近人，总之，横山能列举出一百个村上的魅力点，但都堵在了喉咙口，于是他只能简单地说，Hina也很有魅力。  
村上摇了摇头，笑容还未从嘴角褪去，水汽爬上了巧克力色的瞳孔，波光粼粼的，横山能在其中看见自己的倒影。  
“我这样的太多了。”村上说，语气中并无多少否定的意思，像在陈述一个客观事实，“没了一个，还有很多个。”  
横山再也听不下去，他捂住了村上的眼睛，用自己的嘴唇堵住村上的，后者的唇瓣尝起来有股啤酒的苦味，但比横山想象得更软，像啤酒味的棉花糖。这不是他们第一次接吻，之前惩罚游戏或者胡闹时亲过好几次，但那只不过是嘴唇的简单相贴，没有任何味道，不像现在，横山能感到村上带着薄荷香气的呼吸，还有他口腔湿润的触感，这才是真正的接吻，之前那些过家家的玩意儿无法与之相提并论。  
村上紧闭的嘴唇张开了一条缝，横山没有多想，便将自己的舌头伸了进去，柔软的舌尖碰到了不慎整齐的虎牙，横山戳弄了几下，轻易撬开了村上的牙关，灵巧的舌头长驱直入，在村上的口腔里搅动起来。村上推了推横山的肩，想逃离后者的钳制，但横山一把握住村上的手腕，将其紧紧压在坚硬的木地板上，舌尖准确勾住了村上缩在喉咙口的舌头，用力吸吮了起来。  
横山交往过几个女朋友，他不认为自己对性有多擅长，但该有的经验都有，比如湿漉漉的舌吻，因此他清楚地明白此刻从尾椎升起的快感意味着什么。与他相比，村上显得生涩，他似乎还不习惯舌吻，总是试图咽下过多的口水，尖利的虎牙时不时刮过横山的舌苔，又痒又疼，横山不得不空出手来，用虎口压住村上的喉结，阻止他吞咽的动作。舌尖的疼痛让横山愈加兴奋起来，酥麻的快感蔓延到了小腹，牛仔裤变得太紧了，勒得他喘不过气。  
村上发出呜呜地呻吟，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角漏出，流进了脖子，舌头互相交缠发出啧啧的水声，下流的声音他只在AV里听过。  
“别再说那种话了。”横山终于离开了村上的唇，边喘气边说，由于缺氧，白皙的皮肤已经憋成了粉色。他的额头紧紧抵住村上的，两人的鼻尖凑得很近，村上能感到横山喷在自己脸上的呼吸。  
村上花了两秒才反应过来横山说的是他那句“没了一个，还有很多个。”横山的眉头皱得那么紧，村上别无选择，只能点点头，湿润的眼睛瞪得很大，像只受惊的小动物。  
“Hina对我而言只有一个。”横山又说，村上猛地瑟缩了一下，一股暖流爆炸般地蔓延到四肢百骸，就像喝了满满一杯热巧克力，甜腻的滋味让他舒服得脚趾都曲了起来。横山的话像穿过乌云的阳光，即使无法完全驱散阴霾，但些许温暖已足够滋养一方沃土。  
“Hina做什么都很器用，舞步之类的一学就会，我和Subaru花两天都记不住的东西你只要一小时就能掌握。要是你不在，我和Subaru装傻谁来吐槽？谁愿意看光装傻的节目啊？”横山继续道，用指腹抹去了村上嘴角的唾液，“全力以赴的Hina很有魅力，要是你自己都不承认，就太对不起那些喊你名字的姑娘们了。”  
横山说得句句在理，村上无法反驳，他承认自己会接受亲戚的建议，有几分自暴自弃的意思，毕竟二十岁被赶回大阪，没有任何工作，已经可以被称为无业游民了。Subaru一声不吭地回老家，是否也是这个原因？  
“没有你的话，我也没信心劝回Subaru。”横山本来想说，没有你的话，我什么也干不成，但这句话听起来太过肉麻，他在最后一刻好歹还是改了口。  
“侯君说的像真的一样，我都要相信你了。”村上半开玩笑似地说，垂下眼帘，不再与横山对视。  
“本来就是真的。”横山不耐烦地啧了啧嘴，压着村上喉咙的虎口一收，强迫后者抬起头来，“我认识的Hina可不是这么疑神疑鬼的家伙。”  
“是吗？现在那么天真的家伙很少见了，你可得介绍给我认识认识。”  
横山懊恼地叹了口气，索性把整个人都压在村上身上，将脸埋进后者的肩窝，已经鼓胀起来的股间恶作剧般地抵住了村上的大腿根，横山可不管村上尴尬不尴尬，只要能把那副假笑的表情撕去，他什么事都干得出来。  
村上不安地动了动，他哪会不知道抵在自己大腿根的是什么，从刚才的舌吻开始，横山就靠得太近了，好不容易平稳下来的呼吸由于横山的拥抱又开始急促起来，村上想躲开，但横山温暖的体温太令人留恋，已经恢复自由的手覆在横山的肩上，怎么也使不上力。  
“你再说这些阴阳怪气的话，我就不客气了。”横山威胁似地说，膝盖将村上的双腿顶开，往上蹭了蹭，村上的胯骨随之狠狠跳动了一下。  
“我说的都是事实嘛……”村上还想嘴硬，但话没说完，横山灵巧的手指伸到两人中间，准确找到了村上的裤头，用力捏了捏，成功让村上吞下了后半句话。  
“Hina酱，在这种问题上就别发挥你的锲而不舍了。”横山无奈地说，村上这么认死理，怎么到了自己头上就轻易放弃了？  
二十岁真是可怕的年纪，什么事都能跟下半身联系起来。横山给自己找了个完美的借口来解释胀得发疼的股间，刻意忽略了在男澡堂里面对其他少年时毫无反应的自己。村上的牛仔裤还是跟横山一起买的，古着牛仔裤价值不菲，横山解开了村上的皮带，连着内裤一起拉了下来，半抬头的阴茎摇晃着从布料间钻了出来。少见阳光的皮肤很白，能清晰看见大腿根部的分界线，一边是健康的小麦色，另一边则是柔嫩的乳白色，横山的手指小心翼翼地越过那条明显的界限，在村上的大腿内侧摩擦起来。  
“别闹了，侯君。”村上的口气软了下来，他倒不觉得全裸示人有什么害羞的，但有人揉搓着自己阴茎的感觉十分新奇，要知道跟女孩子做爱时，他都是自己撸硬了再上的，毕竟那个年纪的女孩可没有什么撸或者口交的概念。  
“不，我得拉你下水才行。”横山固执地回答，听上去很孩子气？他管不了这么多了。  
“你拉我下水就是帮我撸吗？”村上低低地笑了起来，如果他本意是嘲笑横山，那么他彻底搞砸了，因为说话时喉结的震动让横山愈加兴奋起来，金发少年空出一只手，将自己的裤头也一并解开，完全勃起的阴茎终于挣脱了束缚，剧烈弹跳了一下，与村上的碰到了一起。  
“当然不是，”横山贴着村上的耳垂说，“你也得帮我撸。”  
话一说完，横山便硬是抓起村上的手腕，强迫后者摊开手掌，覆在自己的阴茎上。村上的手掌很宽，与他纤细的手腕形成鲜明对比，略显粗糙的手掌完全包裹住了自己的阴茎，横山带着村上的手撸动了几下，不属于自己手掌的触感很是新奇，比女孩更粗糙的手掌反而能刺激到铃口周围的嫩肉，横山咬住下唇，好不容易才咽下一声舒服的呻吟。  
村上的呼吸停滞了几秒，刷子般的睫毛轻轻煽动了几下，横山趁机吻住了他的眉心，两人的手交叉相扣，阴茎也紧紧贴在一起，每一下撸动都能造成双重刺激，村上再也无法屏住呼吸，他开始急促地喘起气来，起伏的胸口不断向横山宣告着旺盛的生命力，没错，村上本就是横山见过最不轻言放弃的人。  
狭小的客厅里只剩下啧啧的水声，混合着沉重的呼吸声，一股特有的腥味逐渐蔓延开来，要是有人闯进来，肯定会被呛得想吐吧。但横山只能闻见村上的汗味，还有他呼吸时薄荷的气息，后者的头发闻起来有点水果的清香，那是妈妈惯常买的洗发水气味，熟悉的香气让横山安心了下来。村上皱着眉，不知是在忍受巨大的痛苦还是被快感淹没了，但他撸动的动作越来越快，手掌包裹住贴在一起的龟头，横山的手掌则位于根部，他们逐渐找到了相同的节奏，一上一下，每次都有种一撸到底的痛快感，热量逐渐在小腹积聚，眩晕般的射精感很快将他们淹没了。  
“别，侯君，等等——”村上开口道，但横山哪里停得下来，他用力收紧了手指，村上闷哼一声，白浊的精液从指缝间流了出来，与横山的混合在一起。  
“你要是再说那些丧气话，我就把今晚的事儿说出去。”横山威胁道，但高潮过后的喘息让他的语气少了几分威慑力。  
真是傻瓜，村上想，你说出去的话我不是更没立足之地了吗？有着湿润下垂眼的少年无奈地叹了口气，横山傻乎乎的威胁完全戳中了他的死穴，他可不想把只属于他的侯君与别人分享呢。  
“真是的，牛仔裤上到处都是，没法穿了。”村上抱怨道，他没有正面回答横山，后者急得硬是掰过他的脸颊，细长的眼睛里第一次出现慌张的神色，原来侯君并不总是像他想的那样游刃有余的。  
“你明天跟不跟我一起？”横山好不容易才憋出了这一句。  
“要是你买一条新裤子赔我，我就考虑一下。”村上回答，细长的眉毛挑战似地挑了起来，薄薄的嘴唇勾起一个弧度，那是个不露齿的微笑，横山第一次在村上脸上见到这般成熟的表情，跟露出虎牙的大笑是不同的。  
是谁让村上学会了这个表情？是横山吗？  
“有烟吗？给我抽一口。”村上将两根手指并拢，做了个抽烟的手势，他知道横山一直是抽烟的，尽管后者总是试图瞒着他，但横山身上总是有股辛辣的烟草气味，如何能瞒得住呢。  
横山傻傻地看着身下的村上，他的手指还黏糊糊的，沾满了两人的精液，村上上半身的T恤还好好穿在身上，裤子却被褪到膝盖，失衡的样子显得情色，与横山印象中那个坚持在睡前喝牛奶的少年大相径庭。  
“你会呛到的，Hina酱。”横山劝道，就像在劝一个闹脾气的孩子。  
村上又一次笑了起来。

 

=========================================================

横山是被一阵尖锐的刹车声吵醒的，他花了几分钟才反应过来自己正盯着乳白色的天花板，平整的涂料一尘不染，不是少年时老家公寓那张布满霉点的墙纸，一阵炫目的白光闪过，照亮了偌大的客厅，大阪的住宅区才不会有这种亮如白昼的灯光，老家公寓也没有这么宽敞的客厅。  
横山终于反应了过来，他正身处自己位于东京的公寓，身下是柔软的沙发，巨大的液晶电视屏正播放着深夜购物节目。横山打了个哈欠，抬头看了眼挂钟，已经过了午夜，看来他是不小心睡着了，为了通风而敞开的窗户忘了关，窗帘也没拉，怪不得会被吵醒。  
横山拨了拨头发，拖着步子走到窗口，东京仍旧灯火通明，星星点点的霓虹和流动的车流组成一幅梦幻般的画面，换作刚来这座城市的年轻人，一定会惊叹于东京夜晚的繁华，但对横山而言，这是早就看惯了的风景，36岁的横山裕没有丝毫留恋地关上窗，同时拉上遮光窗帘，将繁华的夜色阻挡在外。  
把烟给我抽一口。  
横山仍能听见梦中少年村上的声音，高潮过后的声线低低的，但并不哑，没有被烟草浸润过的喉咙还能发出清澈的声音，叫横山名字的时候清脆得像是夏日的风铃。侯君，他说。  
横山突然有种强烈的欲望，想再听一听那个声音，他迅速从一叠电视杂志下面翻出手机，触屏智能机与从前又是不同，他的通讯录也长得不像话，光是找到M打头的记录就花了他不少时间。他的通讯录里倒是有一条村上信五的记录，但内容却是一个见惯了的号码，横山认出这是村上经纪人的电话。  
横山这才意识到原来他连村上的联系方式都没有，酸涩的感觉慢慢从心口开始扩散开来，是可惜、可悲、还是遗憾？横山无法给这种感觉取名，那种强烈的想听见村上声音的欲望不但没消退，反而更强烈了。  
横山咬咬牙，抓起车钥匙就往外走，连身上的家居服都没来得及换。他大概知道村上公寓的位置，有一次经纪人开车，绕道去过一次，村上意外地住得不远，只需十分钟车程，横山不知道自己是怎么走到停车场，又是怎么发动汽车的，当他反应过来时，黑色奔驰已经疾驰在了灯火通明的道路上。  
横山还有十分钟来考虑见到村上后该说些什么。

把烟给我抽一口。  
你会呛到的，Hina酱。

END


End file.
